As Chief of Cytopathology, I have participated in numerous activities to broaden and improve cervical cancer Pap smear screening, including: 1) the development and refinement of The Bethesda System (a uniform descriptive diagnostic terminology for Pap smear reporting); 2) drafting of "The National Strategic Plan for Breast and Cervical Cancer - Cervical Cancer Quality Assurance"; 3) development of "Interim Guidelines for Management of Abnormal Cervical Cytology"; 4) numerous projects in conjunction with CDC's National Breast and Cervical Cancer program; 5) development of the NCI Clinical Trial for ASCUS and LSIL of the Uterine Cervix. I have also acted as a consultant for a National Library of Medicine project to capture and electronically seam together microscopic images to create a computer simulation of microscopic screening. Mr. Earl Henderson and I were recently invited to discuss this work at a CDC workshop on proficiency testing in cytology. This technology has tremendous potential educational applications; unlike static images, this technique can be used to teach and measure detection skills.